Forum:Tali's face.
Ok so The game already went gold and it is finished, but tali's face, i hope its beautiful yet strange. For example, the movie Splice. The creature "Dren" becomes a very womanly figure, yet she has things that hint otherwise, like misshapen eyes and other subtle things. I dont think she should have any crazy skin conditions because to look at it in a more scientific way, if they (quarians) are practically drowning with vitamins, nutrients, and boosters, there skin would be in decent condition. your thoughts? :D There's a piece of fan art on deviantart that shows Tali without her mask. It's actually very close to what I imagined it to be. If it's allowed, I can post the link here. GodzillaMaster 00:04, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I was a little disappointed when the camera panned away from her face during the romance scene in ME2. I'm hoping they're building up for a grand unveiling in Mass Effect 3! --The Milkman | I always . 00:06, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe it's a plot device in the game. That could explain why the reveal was held up until now. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 01:32, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Yesss, going back on what OP was saying, I love the whole "beautiful yet strange" idea. I really hope that the quarians end up being one of the most beautiful-looking races in the game. It would make their whole suit-life really bittersweet, and even poetic in a way: the most beautiful race, condemned to live their lives without showing their faces. The men, the women, everybody. I kinda want them to look the least human, too. I realize I'm probably asking too much from BioWare, but there has been quite a lot of Tali fanart that's captured it really well. I have a lot of faith that they'll do a great job with her face. Assuming that they do end up showing it... Which, let's be honest, they probably will (and I really hope they do, for a lot of reasons... For example, they kind of have to establish the canon quarian face sooner or later, right?). --HellfireDezzy 19:00, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :As much as I love Tali, and I to wish to see their faces or at least get an honest inkling of what they look like, I think Bioware will opt to keep them covered. And personally, I'm okay with that. With all the fan art and speculation of just how they might look, I think a lot of people will be disheartened when the decided upon image come out and it's not quite what was desired. It's like reading a really good book and fleshing out the characters in your mind, only to have that idea ruined when it hits the silver screen and they picked the wrong actors. :And as far as the image for Quarians goes, why not just keep them as the enviro-suit wearing, mysterious phenomena that they are? I think that mystery is what truly makes them beautiful, what captivates people and keeps them intrigued. Once the oldest and most advanced species in the galaxy; creators of the first synthetic race (since the Reapers); an enamoring view of family ties and responsibility to one's people. :So yes, I want to see her face too (especially since I romanced her), but I will not be upset if it doesn't happen.--Kentasko 07:49, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I can see this from both sides of the question. I personally would love to see the quarians' faces however I know many people that wouldn't. I hope that bioware gives the option to allow you to see the face but you don't have to if you don't want to. That would be best for all parties. I think any way--Iiams571 02:33, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I have a few points about this. The first is that the whole reason in which her face was never shown in ME2 was the whole sort of Personality over Beauty type thing. Miranda was the obvious choice for looks but was cold as ice while Tali as far as we know isn't as pretty. The next thing is that on DeviantART most people(Apart from the one which GodzillaMaster mentions as i think that is pretty close) seem to thing that just because her helmet visor is purple her skin is to. This really isn't likly as not all Quarians have purple visors. Since they are stuck in their suits their skin is most likly light grey and sickly looking due to lack of sunlight. Final point is that in the ME2 Codex it mentions that many people think the reason the Quarians are alway in their envirosuits are becuade the are mostly cybernetic beings and personally i would love to hear how all of the people who love Tali take it if she is, lol ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Personality over Beauty is all well and good, but havent we proved we are above that if we are already in a relationship with her? I have a few issues with not seeing Tali's face. Firstly the entire point of the intimacy in the relationship is the face that Shepard is the only one who can see Tali's face. NO one else. That intimacy made the relationship special. Yet the player is not welcome to that. It basically takes everything that made the relationship interesting and facinating in the first place and took it away. It is a great irratation to me that Bioware takes the most interesting aspect of the most interesting romance and just chickens out about delievering it. My second issue is the fact that Shepard has seen Tali's face and the player has not not only locks the player out when it comes to the relationship between the characters, but also ruins the illusion that the player is Shepard and controls his actions. It basically takes control of the game from you and wakes you up to the fact that really we were never in control at all. That is a creul way to break the immersion in a game like this. Show some balls Bioware. What are you afriad of anyway? Just make her cute and somewhat realitic for a creature that as almost never seen sunlight and people will be happy. People are not going to start and riot because "she isnt how i imagined her" No ones imagination is good enough to be very clear and certain. they'll b happy with what you give them.--Ironreaper 14:31, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm new here. Hope I'm not breaking any rules by typing right here, trying to figure out things as I go and this appears to be the proper method. I just wanted to point out that Quarians didn't always live in the envirosuits, it was a side effect to being kicked off of Haestrom (home planet) by the Geth. My source of information is from Tali in ME1 during your 2nd conversation. ---- To whoever posted above this, Haestrom was not their homeworld, just a colony.--Daenerys Hawke 07:06, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for clarifying. Either way, they lived their without their envirosuits, but increase in their star's radiation would make it harder for them to re-adapt. I'm user.--K2 BLOOD <--- don't know how to make the little tag thingy if that didn't work. I believe you are mistaken. The sun on Rannoch is older then Sol, but it has not changed in the last 300 years. They had no issue with radiation on their home world and it has nothing to do with their immune system. Their immune system was meant to be weak because bateria and viruses usually had benefical results to the quarians. To colonoize they had to wait it out in a new enviroment untill their immune system adapted, which took a few weeks to months. During that time they would be sick, but not seriously enough to kill them provided they had medical attention. Likewise the sun on Haestrom has only gotten so old so quickly in the last few centuries. The qurians lost Haestrom in the geth uprising, so they were off that planet long before any record was found of the sun getting older. So the weakening of their immune system had nothing to do with radiation, which likely would not have that kind of effect on the anyway. After the geth the qurian's have lived on the Flotilla for 300 years, during which their immue system has become much less adaptive. Now it is clear even if they took back Rannoch, it would take years, maybe decades, before gene therapy and controled exposure would make them capable of walking out of their suits.--Ironreaper 08:18, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ^ That's what I was saying. Not that they were affected by the sun while living there, but that it would be harder for them to colonize again because of the greater exposure after being limited to the Flotilla.